Bad Memory
by Bella ilys
Summary: What will happen when Jack forget's Kim Birthday! This is my sorry present for all of you who read Secret's Out and if you don't read Secret's Out. Still read and review! c:


**Jack POV:**

As I laid on my bed all I could remember was when Kim was here an hour ago. I can't believe I forgot her birthday. Worst best friend ever!

I was ripping apart a practise dummy when the entire gang, like all 8 of them came yelling at me, full force. First there was Grace, Mika and Julie yelling things like "Go to hell", "She loved you" and my personal favourite "I wish I could shove your huge ego up your ass". That doesn't even make sense! Then there were they guys yelling stuff about how "I broke their lil' sister". And finally Rudy and Ms Applebum yelling about how much "money they spent". I just started to tune out.

I think they shut up when they saw one, hot tear run down my face. They all knew I must be pretty upset because Jack Brewer never cries. They went to apologise but I just ignored them. I got up and walked out the door, and kept walking until I reached the attic. I unlocked a cupboard that Kim and I promised we wouldn't open until collage; we just slip the memories through the slot. Then the idea hit me. I unlocked the cupboard and ran up to my room to grab my laptop and guitar. I turned and saw Jerry staring at me. We both knew the plan, time to put it to action.

**Kim POV:**

When Jack invited me to him house tonight I thought he would surprise me but when I got their it wasn't till I basically gave him the answer he realised. He started yelling "Kim, Kim!" but I was more focused about what flavour I would have when I got home.

As soon as I unlocked my front door I ran and grabbed some Vanilla Bean ice-cream and a packet of frozen raspberries (A/N yummiest mix ever!) Then I sat down and put in 'Charlie St Cloud' because I wasn't in the mood for a happy, lovey –dovey movie and I really love Zak Efron.

So in my Karate gi, I laid down on my bed and pressed 'play' on the movie. I was ¾ through the movie and ½ through a box of tissues when my thoughts travelled back to my ex-best friend Mr Jack Brewer.

With the thought of him I finished the other ½ of the tissue box. I was still balling when the movie finished. I decided what better way to spend my birthday then ice cream, crying, Zak Efron and taking a shower! Once I returned to my room, in my wasabi warriors t-shirt and track pants, I was meet with my best friends sitting on my bed.

"Happy Birthday!" they yelled, I saw Jerry whisper something into Mika's ear and with that Jerry left. Soon after some more laughs the guys left, leaving me to spill my guts to Grace, Mika and Julie. Soon after they put a blindfold on me and dressed me up. I had on a sunflower party dress, my hair was pinned up nicely and my makeup was done.

I still had the blindfold on as they dragged me into some vehicle. I didn't know where we were going until I was led inside a building and my blindfold was removed. I was attacked into a giant group hug whilst they yelled "Happy Birthday Kim!" I started squealing like a 3 year old. So it turns out my friends through a surprise party for me. Everyone from school was here… except the one person who deep down I knew I wanted to see, Jack.

Then shock takes over me as the DJ stops his music, the lights went pitch black and a bright picture of our year level appeared on the screen. Then a spotlight shines on the one and only Jack Brewer. "Hey Guys. Today I did the one thing I never wanted to do which was make my best friend cry. Kimmy, I am truly sorry and to prove it I opened the memory cupboard. And I know we weren't gonna open it till college but I thought this would be a good time. Anyway I put together this slideshow. "He smiled, picked up his guitar and said "This is for you, happy birthday." What he opened the memory cupboard but I think I forgave him as soon as he started singing my favourite song "Picture of You".

_This is the clock upon the wall_

_This is the story of us all_

_This is the first sound of a newborn child,_

_Before he starts to crawl_

_This is the war that's never won_

_This is a soldier and his gun_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone,_

_Praying for her son_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_There is a drug that cures it all_

_Blocked by the governmental wall_

_We are the scientists inside the lab,_

_Just waiting for the call_

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside_

_I'm high up and dry_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Confess to me, every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you believed_

_Confess to me, all that lies between us_

_All that lies between you and me_

_We are the boxers in the ring_

_We are the bells that never sing_

_There is a title we can't win no matter_

_How hard we might swing_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

During the song there were photos of our classes, our gang, class trips to the beach and it finished with two pictures side by side: one was Jack's letter to me. The other was my letter to him. I sped read the letters.

Once he finished the song I walked up to him and hugged him. "So I read the letters" he said while he smirked but blushed knowing that I read his too. "Yep" I giggled. He leans in and our lips touch and my heart jumps in joy. "So as my birthday present to you I wanted to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" I just nod and jump on his back, so he can give me a piggyback ride.

**Grace's POV**

Yay! They are finally together. Now I had to hunt down Jerry to give me my 20 bucks. Kim came up to us girls as happy as a peach. All of us started squealing. Mika, Julie and I started screaming "Spill the dets!" So Kim told us everything. "So did he really miss me that much?" I sighed and said "Let's just say he shead a tear because of you".

**Kim POV**

The almighty Jack Brewer cried over me! I ran and hugged his waist really tight. "Hey Babe" he said sexily. "Jack Brewer, I love you" I said. He whispered into my ear "I love you too" and captured my lips with his.


End file.
